Snow Heero
by Mariana1
Summary: A little Christmassy 1x2 fic with Duo playing in the snow, 3x4 as well... not really much but I quite like it...
1. Snow Heero

****

AN YAY! More 1x2, pre-slashiness, and a nice little christmas fic based on a _really_ cute chibi fic drawn by Darkmus which gave me much needed inspiration. It's only a one-shot at the mo but it could be drawn out and probably will be… if enough ppl say it would be a good idea. Also 3x4 in it. And if you haven't guessed this contains hints of SHOUNEN AI! That is a GAY relationship, please do not flame me just because you find this offensive or don't approve. But other than that- READ AND REVIEW…

Just a little other warning, it's a bit clichéd, so don't blame me for that please!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the bishies or the program, I wish I did, I really wish I did…

****

Snow Heero

Boredom was tangible, Duo decided staring out the window at the dreary winter's day. Nothing had been happening for a while now. No contact with the outside world, it was as if they were the only people alive on the planet and to the gregarious teenager that was pure, unmitigated hell. He was stuck in a house with no heated water and 3 of the lousiest conversationalists he had ever met… and Quatre. But Quatre was so busy staring starry-eyed at Trowa that he lacked the vital ingredients to create a decent conversation… i.e. More than one topic of thought. There was only so much you could hear about how gorgeous the tall brunette was before your brains started dribbling out of your ears and you screamed yourself to death.

Not that he had anything against Quatre, or him being in love with Trowa. Hell, he was all for gay relationships. It was just that he wished Quatre would stop _dreaming_ about the Heavyarms pilot and go and do something about it. He laughed at the irony of _him_ saying that, especially after he had been drooling after Wing's pilot far more than any other normal, hormonal, bi, teenage boy would. Not that there was anything wrong with fantasising about that ass of course, it was… he broke off, not good not good!

He realised that he was still staring out at the secluded garden the house had. Heero had grunted at first, telling them that a garden was completely unnecessary to their survival, but Duo had been really happy to see it. He was tired of their safe houses just being houses or hovels without any kind of wildlife, now here they were in the middle of nowhere, a week before Christmas. He sighed. It was so _boring_.

Maybe he should swap the other guys underwear drawers again, that had been fun when he'd done it last week, and the week before that, and the day before that and the day before that. Dammit, even his practical jokes were getting old.

Then he saw something that made his violet eyes light up.

Snow.

The first snow this year! He grinned manically and opened his mouth, getting a flashback to a similar time in the Maxwell orphanage. They'd all been so angry with him, for waking them up in the middle of the night. The memory made him smile. So, opening his mouth wide he did exactly the same thing as he'd done then.

"IT'S SNOWING!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Putting as much noise into it as possible and making the walls vibrate. He repeated his call for a few seconds whilst scrambling own from the window and running to the coat rack. Even Shinigami knew better than to go out into the cold wearing only what he was now. He even managed to find a scarf and gloves from the dark recesses of his bag that had never been worn. Then, letting out one last cry he charged outside.

But as soon as he was out the door he began to walk more slowly, looking up at the falling snow in awe. It was silent apart from his breathing and footsteps on the snow dusted ground. A snowflake landed on his nose, tickling it slightly and he laughed in delight at the sensation. He looked at his braid, which was steadily becoming frosted with the white substance, it made him prematurely grey and he laughed again.

A yell from an upstairs window drew his attention back to the house and away from his wonder at the beautiful sight he beheld.

"Maxwell!" He let the cheeky grin light up his face again as Wufei glared at him whilst trying to shield his face from the flurry of snow blowing at it. He just laughed, knowing that the other pilot would make him play later for disturbing his meditation for such a frivolous announcement. He loved Wufei as a friend and comrade but sometimes the guy was jut too damn serious. As he laughed up at the window he was caught by surprise. A snowball hit him squarely on the cheek and it was Wufei's turn to smirk as he turned in surprise to his unknown attacker.

"Q!" he yelled, scooping up a couple of handfuls of the snow that now lay about 2 centimetres thick, and lobbing it at the blond who was giggling manically. Both were direct hits and Quatre squealed slightly as each one hit him.

"You thought you could mess with Shinigami?" asked Duo His violet eyes narrowing slightly, but his joker's grin still firmly fixed in amusement, "You will pay for that, fool! This means war!" And so the snowball fight continued, the two of them chasing round the garden like children, laughing constantly at the others sworn death threats and failed attempts. Three other pairs of eyes watched from inside, one pair amused, one interested and one hypnotised by the innocence of the game and the complete enjoyment the two pilots were getting from it.

Eventually they wore out of energy and collapsed on the ground in the snow, which was still falling lightly making them look like snow creatures themselves.

"Hey, Q…" Duo said with a smile over his shoulder at the still giggling blond, "good fight." Quatre just nodded his agreement, unable to get out a word because he was both out of breath and recovering from one of the biggest giggling fits of his life.

They just lay there for a few minutes, admiring the snow as it fell and recovering from the full-blown battle that they had just ended. Neither of them felt the need to say anything more. Until, Duo, getting restless again made a suggestion.

"Q-ball… d'ya wanna make snow angels?" he asked, mischievously. Quatre smiled.

"Ok…" and they began. Duo once again chattering away ten-to-the-dozen. Unknown to them though three people had now wandered outside and were observing them in confusion. They could not see why their two friends would be taking part in a fit of some kind. It was not normal behaviour. In fact, had the not known better they would have been sure that the snow had affected them in some way. 

After watching for a few seconds and sharing looks of bewilderment they decided it was time to make themselves known.

"Hn…" was Heero's typical response to their antics, but it had the desired impression. Both of them blinked then sat up turning to look at the impostors.

Duo began to chatter again, telling the three newcomers the wonders of snow and how great it was.

They listened, pretending not to.

"It's time to eat Maxwell, and it was _your_ turn to cook, but Heero said you could swap with him" Wufei informed him as they walked indoors. Duo's eyes widened in surprise, two times in one day this was not good. But Heero going out of his way to let Duo have some fun, that didn't seem normal somehow.

"Wow…" was his only response for a second, then he remembered who he was and his personality kicked in, he swung an arm round Heero's shoulders and grinned at him. "Thanks Heero, buddy," he drawled, meaning every word. Heero just grunted and shrugged him off leaving Duo to stare after him. "You know sometimes I think he doesn't like me." He thought out loud. Wufei laughed, but was cut off by a small pointed stare from Trowa. Duo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Quatre was shivering badly all the way through dinner, which everyone had to admit was much better than it would have been had Duo been in charge. He had been out in the cold for too long and it was taking its toll on him. He needed to dry off quickly so the others took no time in whisking him upstairs and into a hot bath before wrapping him in a blanket and seating him in front of the fire. Duo noted, with approval and a little bit wistfully that Trowa was hanging around him a lot. The two of them would be really sweet if they would get over the whole 'shy' stage of their relationship.

After making sure that Quatre was all right Dupo hastened back outside, there was still something he hadn't done in the snow and he was determined to do it before he went to bed, and the snow melted. He didn't catch the worried look from Heero as he disappeared into the rapidly darkening night, or the look Wufei and Trowa shared at their co-pilots preoccupation.

A snowman. Duo though as he looked around the garden, with footprints and snow angels indented into the once brilliantly white snow. A snowman needed to be pure, it needed to be perfect. He couldn't use any of this dirty snow for it: that would just not be right. He sighed in exasperation, looking around the garden.

Then he saw the perfect place. It was a corner of the garden and the snow there had not been touch by some miracle. It was still as white as it had been when it fell and it looked as though it had the perfect consistency to hold together. His smile came back. He was going to make the best snow man ever, it was going to be perfe…

His line of thought cut off as that particular thought gave him an idea and he laughed slightly. Yes, it _would_ be perfect. The grin grew and his eyes danced with mischief and a sight that only he could see.

First to make the feet. He carefully pulled a pile of snow toward him, being certain to pack it solidly and not get any dirt on it. Ever so gradually he built it up, working diligently, taking a bit off here, packing it a bit more tightly here. 

It was hard work creating the perfect snowman…

Heero waited until the others had gone to sleep before going out to check on Duo. He was worried because since going out after they had checked on Quatre they hadn't heard another word from Duo and that was about as likely as Wufei dressing up in a Santa outfit and dancing on the roof singing 'Santa baby'. Heero shook that image out of his mind. It made him shudder slightly.

He stepped outside, his eyes instantly adjusting to the lack f light and catching sight of Duo, just beyond a little hedge that divided the garden in two. He was busy working at something, and he obviously didn't notice the cold or the snow that had settled on him and in his braid. It made him look strangely ethereal and in the moonlight he seemed to glow with a silver light. Heero didn't want to interrupt him; he just wanted to watch the boy work. Obviously taking great care and paying a lot of attention to his creation. It fascinated Heero. What could have caused Duo to spend so long on it, what could he possibly be so interested in? Duo had always struck him, as someone who had an attention span was less than 5 minutes, but apparently not. In fact it was one of the things that he both hated and loved about the boy.

Now, as he stood, just observing the young pilot who did not notice his presence, he felt a slight twinge of something his analytical mind categorised as jealousy settle in his stomach. It was unnerving to feel this. It was not like he was completely unemotional, or incapable of emotion, but the only time he'd ever felt anything like this was when someone went too close to Wing. 

He tried to quash it, telling himself that feeling jealous of a pile of snow was a pointless and stupid activity and feeling jealous at all was a waste of time. He had no need for personal relationships. They were harmful overall and he was better off away from them. But the look of intense concentration and delight on Duo's face as he watched his creation taking shape was just too, dedicated, too loving. He shook his head trying to clear it of this, before he realised that it wasn't _in_ his head.

Failing his attempts to get rid of or understand this, he contented himself just to watch.

Duo looked the snow figure up and down, almost complete, but there was still something not quite perfect about it. He knew it was always going to be a bit wrong, too lumpy and not alive for one thing. But despite that, something just wasn't there. He gazed at it, narrowing his eyes in thought… then he had it. That was it, the answer. He gently remoulded the face again slightly and grinned.

There… that was perfect.

Yawning, he sleepily walked inside and took off his coat, gloves, scarf and boots, But, unable to get up the energy to do any more he collapsed n the sofa and fell asleep instantly.

Hiding in the bushes, for some reason unknown to even himself, Heero looked on as Duo wandered inside, asleep on his feet. Then, curious, he walked aver to the creation, blinking the dark out of his eyes. 

A snowman… Duo had built a snowman? Heero shook his head. There was no knowing what that baka would be up to next. He couldn't believe he'd been jealous of a sn…

Then he looked closer. A hand brushed his hair before dropping to his nose, his tank top, rising up to his cheek again. It then mirrored his actions a centimetre from the white surface of the snowman.

He realised he had no reason to be jealous… Duo hadn't been building a snowman; he'd been building a snow Heero. A perfect replica of the Perfect soldier, down to the intense stare of his eyes.

He glanced up at the house and then back at the snow Heero. Maybe this was the time of year when wishes came true after all. And maybe he should take the time to do something about it.

The next morning, when Duo woke up he had no idea of how he had got to his bed, or changed. He also had no idea how the heating in his room had gone on or how his wet clothes were now perfectly dry and folded up at the end of his bed. He took a look outside, the snow had melted overnight. He sighed- some things were too good to last.


	2. The Piano

****

AN: wow! I got 8 reviews! YAY!!!! THANK YOU! And you all convinced me to write more… so here it is, though I'm warning you, it's a lot worse than the first one, and the ending's bad… 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them… I DON'T OWN THEM!!!! **bursts into tears** happy now?

****

Thank yous: All reviewers get cookies, **hands round plate of cookies**

Darkmus, whose pic inspired it, Thank you. I'm _really_ glad you liked it, I mean if the person who drew the pic hadn't liked it _then_ where would I be?

Wildfire's flame- cool name, thank you for being so nice about it!

Deadangel- here, I'm continuing it! And you should be very proud, this is only the second fic I have that's more than one chapter!

cc- …you really thought it was worth an aww? I'm impressed!

Arizosa- glad I managed to finally get _someone_ in character, I usually have a big problem with that. I've probably screwed it u in this chapter, but at least I did it right in one of them.

Moonmyst- yes… go and build a snow Heero, it'll be fun! If you do I want a picture! Thankees for reviewing. And no, no angst here, Christmas is a time for FLUFF!!!

Akennea- I wrote more! No snow this time, but still… more!

Nikore Ishida- I didn't even notice the long words, I guess they just happened by mistake, ah well, thank you! And Thanks for putting me on your favourites list! **dances**

WARNING SHOUNEN AI!! MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP!!! SLASH!!! 

Please r&r

****

Snow Heero 2

It looked like the snow a few days previously had been a fluke, Duo thought to himself as he rapidly ate the breakfast of pancakes that Trowa was making for the whole group. They were really very nice and one of Duo's favourite ways to start the morning. But then his _real_ favourite way to start the morning wasn't going to happen anytime soon was it? 

He thought about that for a second… nope, no way Heero was going to wake him up by kissing the life out of him anytime this millennium.

He looked across the table to where Quatre was sitting. He still wasn't quite recovered from the chill he had acquired playing in the snow with Duo, and Duo partly blamed himself. If he hadn't been so enthusiastic about the fight and refused to go inside for so long. But Trowa seemed to be taking good care of him, and who knows, this might provide the two lovebirds with the perfect opportunity to get over their tongue-tied selves and tie each _other's_ tongues in knots. He laughed, he' have to remember that bad joke for when they were together… He glanced at Quatre who was blushing at something Trowa had said, that wouldn't be long now. He gave them until Christmas. Maybe he should invest in some mistletoe?

That idea had possibilities, he thought as he reviewed it. Sure there were the problems with getting it in the first place. Heero and Wuffles would never see the effective use of buying such a trivial thing. But there was always the chance (chance meaning carefully designed plotting) of catching a certain spandex-clad guy under there and telling him that it was a vital Christmas tradition. He risked a "baka" and a broken nose, but it would be worth it.

There were still no missions, almost as if even the war had taken a break over Christmas. Duo knew that a long time ago Christmas had often been declared a time of ceasefire, but somehow he hadn't expected Oz to be into that kind of thing, or the colonies either, for that matter. But it was too good not to enjoy, even if he was slightly on edge expecting something to happen any second; that was just the way he was.

Wufei, he knew, was going to spend most of the day in training. Quatre would probably be up in his room with a concerned Trowa, who would otherwise be walking round the grounds, just for the sake of having something to do. Heero, as usual, was going to go and check the perimeter defences, just like he did every morning. So it looked like he was at a loose end again. And… he noted to himself whilst giving Quatre endless advice about how to use illness to the best advantage, he was stuck with the washing up _again_.

As everybody disappeared to their chosen activities he sighed and walked over to the pile of dishes. One of the many problems with living in a house with 4 other guys, besides the hormones, was the washing and tidying up. Especially after Trowa had made pancakes. Running the water as hot as he could get it, until it steamed and scorched his hands red raw he began to whistle to himself. Nothing much, just a series of Christmassy songs to go with the festive time of year.

He moved the brush in time with his whistling, watching the soapsuds slide down the plates and merge with those still in the sink. He hated having to do this, but as it was, he might as well make the most of it. The bubbles glided down his skin as well as they did down the china and he felt a bit like a snowman.

That reminded him of the figure he'd made a few nights ago, that had melted before he had truly had a chance to admire it. But that was rather lucky really, considering what the others would have said had they seen it. He would never have heard the last of it from Quatre. He wondered if Heero would actually look like that if he covered him in soap bubbles. Than he pictured it in is his head and he couldn't stop the grin from coming to his face. Now _that_ was an image to dream about! Even the glare that he would get for doing it would be entertaining, and watching those bubbles slide down… ok, too far. He could _not_ go that far whilst washing the dishes, time to change the subject.

He began to whistle again, which had been stopped by his preoccupation with a soap-covered Heero, and every now and then he stopped to conduct an unseen bubble orchestra with a washing-up brush baton. At one point during 'Happy Xmas' by a 20th century band called Slade, he got really into it and his conducting got quite violent, flinging bubbles all over the kitchen, and all over himself. When he opened his eyes again he caught sight of himself in the reflection in the window and burst out laughing. He had a fez made purely out of bubbles and he even had a dollop of foam on his nose. His first thought was that it was a pity the bubbles weren't re, so he could go around and call himself Rudolph, but he guessed that none of the others would get it, anyway.

Looking around he found that somewhere between 'Last Christmas' and 'Jingle Bell Rock' the dishes had been finished and he'd spent the last three songs dancing around the kitchen. He wished someone had had a camera, he must have been quite a sight.

Brushing the bubbles off his head and nose, and various other places, he stuck his head out of the door, there was no one there. He shrugged and waltzed off (almost literally) to the main living area, where they always kept a fire going during the day. He guessed that would be where most of the others were, but when he got there, it too was empty. In light of this fact he engaged himself in a vigorous conversation with himself about how they must have been abducted by aliens, or run away to join the national synchronised swimming team, which gave him another hilarious image of his four co-pilots in swimming outfits doing synchro.

But it wasn't the same as teasing one of them, and talking to yourself can get quite tedious after a minute or two, after all, you already know what the answer to every question you're going to ask is. Talking to the voices in his head wasn't any better, they kept telling him to leave them in peace. And somehow it didn't have quite the same ring if the Yuy death glare ™ or the Chang glare o' Doom ™ didn't accompany it.

So he fell into an unusual silence, once again bored by the lack of activity, and with no one to tease and no snow to play in. He glanced round the room, searching for something to entertain him. A cupboard, no, a bookcase, nah… an unknown piece of furniture covered by a dustsheet? One of Duo's eyebrows shot up; intrigued by a new mystery he had only just discovered.

Slowly, he walked over to it, where it stood in the corner, examining it from every angle and poking it experimentally. Caution was something he had learnt a long time ago. Then, in one quick movement, he whipped the cover off and his grin grew twice as large- a piano.

He drew up a chair to the wooden instrument and gently lifted the lid to examine the keys, yellowed by time. There was a light in his amethyst eyes that gave him a look of almost childhood excitement. 

Hesitantly, he pressed middle C, and his eyes rounded in awe as the beautiful tone rolled out. He would never go as far as to say he was good at the piano, but he did know a few songs by memory, taught to him on an old, out of tune, wreck of a piano by Father Maxwell whenever he had had the time. It was a hazy memory, just the small recollection of childish fingers. But slowly, unsure if he could remember at first, he began to play, instantly picking something seasonal. 

As soon as he recognised the tune, he smiled slightly and began to sing along, lost in a memory.

__

Silent night, Holy night,

All is calm, All is bright,

Round yon virgin mother and Child,

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

He gradually made his way to the end of the piece, a smile evident on his face. He wasn't religious, but he had always loved that carol. Unwilling to leave the piano, he began to pick out another tune.

So this is Christmas   
And what have you done   
Another year over   
And a new one just begun   
And so this is Christmas   
I hope you have fun   
The near and the dear ones   
The old and the young   
  
A very merry Christmas   
And a happy New Year   
Let's hope it's a good one   
Without any fear   


He almost laughed at the irony. The song had a second title of 'War is over', which seemed ludicrous in his current situation, but despite this he kept on singing, too caught up in the music to care, and not wanting to go back to the uncomfortably silent house.

Heero had taken a bit longer than usual to check the perimeter defences. There had been a rainstorm the previous night that had not only cut off their electricity it had blown many of the trees in the surrounding area down, and all of them seemed to be blocking his way to one of the check points. He grunted slightly to himself, as he walked back in though the back door and began to stomp the mud off the boots, knowing that Quatre would be mad if he walked mud through the safe house.

He heard a faint sound, unlike those he would have expected to hear from the house, and it had him immediately on guard. Not only that but he couldn't hear Duo's constant chatter and that was disturbing in itself. The baka never shut up, even in his sleep he made noises, and they made about as much sense as the ones he made when he was awake! Something must have happened to him to shut him up. Heero stood stock still for a second, analysing his reactions to that. There was something _cold_ inside him, and it hurt! Ignoring this he ran through the possibilities.

None of the outside defences had been tripped so either this was a very good enemy, r one of his fellow pilots. Of course, Wufei could have finally snapped and seriously run Duo through, but somehow Heero doubted it, even if he didn't show it much Wufei liked and even partially respected the braided pilot of Deathscythe, and he couldn't imagine Trowa or Quatre doing anything to him. So that left an intruder and a very good intruder if he had managed to get past their perimeter without being discovered. And that meant Heero would have to be extra careful.

He drew his gun and cocked it, ready to fire at the slightest provocation. Silent and deadly, he made his way toward the sound.

As he got closer the sound distinguished itself from the other, usual noises of the house. It was someone singing, and Heero began to get confused. That wasn't the voice of anyone he recognised, and he had no idea why an intruder would be singing, unless, he considered, it was to lull him into a false sense of security. 

The voice was accompanied by the tones of a musical instrument, a piano, his brain supplied as he came toward the door of the room. Also strange, why would they be playing the piano as well as singing? Quietly, he rounded the door, and almost dropped his gun at the sight he saw, but only almost. Duo was sitting there, eyes closed, fingers dancing across the keys, singing to himself with a huge smile across his face. 

Heero had never heard The God of Death sing before, and it was amazing. He didn't have a sweet voice, like Quatre, or a strong voice, like Trowa. He didn't even have the surprisingly lyrical voice Wufei had, or the rough voice that he himself seldom used. It was more… soulful. He was really putting his all into the music. 

Heero just stood there for a second, spellbound by the sight. It occurred to him that he was in a very bad position. If Duo were to catch him he might ask him why he was here, and then what would he answer. Well, he wouldn't answer, obviously, but Duo had an uncanny knack of being able to tell what his grunts and silences meant. So he would have to leave, now.

But his body didn't move, and Heero found himself even more drawn to the braided boy. But he held onto his iron grip of control. This wasn't in the plan. He had to leave. But then again, Duo hadn't noticed him so far, so maybe he could stay a little longer.

Quatre and Trowa had heard the music from downstairs and they had found it a grateful release from their self-imposed awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, and the sound drifting through the cracks around the door intrigue them. They hadn't known that any of the other pilots was musically inclined. So, by general consensus, they found themselves creeping out of the door and toward the stairs, their training coming in useful as they did not want to disturb whoever it was. When they got halfway down the flight they caught sight of Heero standing in the doorway, his usual look not falling but shock clear in his blue eyes. They shared a look. At least they knew who was singing now.

Quatre held his hand up to stifle a giggle at how oblivious the two were. He didn't want to be caught spying on the perfect soldier, not at a time when he was so off guard. So, lightly touching Trowa's shoulder, to get his attention, he signalled that they should go upstairs and leave Heero and Duo in peace. Trowa nodded, not wanting to interrupt the scene being played out in front of them.

Then, unnoticed, and as silently as they had come, they crept away, smiling to themselves at what they had just seen.

The song had finished and Duo sat there for a second. He felt as though there were someone watching him, but when he turned around there was no one. He sighed slightly, must have been his imagination, before getting up and going back to the kitchen, a happy smile on his face. As he was walking he practically ran into Heero who was just coming in from the garden.

Heero heard the final note and quickly turned and left. He had stayed too long already and Duo was too good a Gundam pilot not to have noticed someone was watching him. He stealthily left the building and managed to time his coming in just as Duo was coming back down the corridor. The violet-eyed pilot didn't suspect anything, and his plan could still work. He smirked inwardly. This was going to be a very good Christmas.


	3. Christmas Day

****

AN: GOMEN GOMEN GOMON NASAI!!!! :'( I am SOOOOO sorry… I really really meant to upate this like a week ago, but I have mock exams, coursework, I ha a mock German Oral exam an then the amn on my computer oesn't work so I ha to get eathseaughter….really loses the effect without the d, ne? to a in all the ds for me, an I don't get people to beta my Ans so, I guess this is just gonna have to stay d-less.

****

Isclaimer: Gunam Wing, all characters, storylines an objects belong to someone else, the plot is so cliché that it belongs to someone else too an as for the inspiration, that belongs to arkmus… with a d… Go I hate my computer!

****

Thank-yous

Arkmus- The start of Christmas… I should probably ad another chapter though as this only resolves one of the stories.

Rinkurocks-so sorry I don't upate sooner… sorry sorry! SORRY! L 

Moomnmyst- more snow, as you requeste!

Kenren19- no sick uo, but yup, more Snow… no snow Heero this time though… ;)

Arizosa- Thanks, gla to know I'm gettting people in characer, though I think that Heero's slipped a bit this chapter. Just a warning there!

Violet-eyes- Heero's plan… reveale… mwahahaha! J 

Golenwings- have another chapter, hope you aren't _too_ annoye at the elay…

Eaangel- sorry about your name, but my d is seriously temperamental, like I mentione before… here's another chapter so this is officially still my longest one-shot… lol! Though I've started to get multipart plotbunnies a lot more than I want… meeeep! Hope you enjoy this…

****

Snow Heero 3

'Twas the night before Christmas and Duo Maxwell was about as far from fast asleep as you could get. His eyes were wide open and he was staring up at the ceiling, unable to banish the thoughts that flew through his brain.

Christmas eve, he thought to himself with a small smile, was possibly the most magical night of the year. He did not believe in magic, but Christmas Eve was the one night he thought it might just be possible that he did. It had always held an otherworldly atmosphere to it, the anticipation making it seem detached and unrealistic, almost as If it were just a hallucination or a dream. Not only was it the most magical night of the year though, it was also the one on which it was most difficult to sleep.

It had started when he was quite young, he couldn't remember when. He used to force himself to stay up, just to welcome Christmas in. He had wanted to be the first person to see it, and to feel the peculiar prickle at the back of his neck that indicated that it was here. Other kids had woken up at 5 in the morning to be the first to get to the meagre presents that were worth more than the world. But he had been there before them. He had seen the first moments of the day. It was a habit that had so ingrained itself into his consciousness that he did it automatically. It was a part of him now, as much as his braid or his joker personality.

It was strange, he mused, trying to pass the time, that someone who called them the God of Death and who didn't even follow the Christian teachings should find a day celebrating the birth of a God he did not believe in. It was just another of his little quirks. One of the things that made everybody love him.

A noise came from the next room and he sat up instantly alert. Noises in the night weren't all bogeymen when you were a Gundam pilot. He listened hard, barely breathing in case he heard anything else, but there was nothing. It had probably just been Heero moving in his sleep, he did that often enough. That guy was only silent when he was awake. He could toss and turn all night and keep Duo up whilst he was at it.

Ok, so maybe that was a slight exaggeration, Duo admitted to himself. It had only been the once that he'd kept Duo up and that had been the braided boy's own fault. After all what did you _expect_ people to do if you put itching powder in their beds? He giggled a little at the memory, that had been a fun prank, even if he had not got any sleep.

His eyelids were beginning to grow heavy and he looked at the clock: 11:58. Almost time. He pulled himself out of bed and headed to the window, determined to see this new Christmas in. He pulled the curtain back a little bit and gasped at what he saw. Snow had fallen since the time they had gone to bed. It was lying thick fluffy and white on the ground, sparkling in the moonlight lending an extra magic to this moment.

He took a second to admire the moon again. He would never grow tired of looking at it, crescents, gibbous, half moon, full moon. It was almost full tonight, but not quite. It looked like an egg. A huge glowing white egg that was floating in mid air. His smile grew again. And he just watched Christmas appear. A tingle crept up his spine and a sudden calm came over the whole world. It was probably just his imagination, but for a split second everything just slid into focus and everything was _right_. It was almost precognition, but he couldn't tell what of. He just felt very calm and very peaceful.

12:01

He slipped back into his bed, yawning. He didn't have to stay awake anymore. Swiftly he drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

****

Heero stood up. It was almost midnight. He should have gone downstairs before this, but he had had to be sure that all the other pilots were asleep. To check he kicked his bed slightly, making the sort of noise that wouldn't wake any of them up, but if they were awake would have them running in in seconds.

No one came.

Drawing on all his reserves of stealth he left the room and went downstairs, he had not changed out of his clothes earlier so he was already ready to go outside. The house was cold without the fire, but he barely noticed it. He was focussed on listening for the slightest sound upstairs and moving as silently as possible.

The main part of his plan would take place outside but first things first, he had to go about this mission in the right order or else everything could fall apart. This mission would be completed and it would be perfect. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it sliding out a medium sized cardboard box. He opened it quietly and red, blue gold, silver and green sparkled dimly in the darkness.

A smirk lit his face and his cobalt eyes reflected the colours from the box now settled in his lap. It was an Aladdin's cave of glitter and colours, full of decorations. Tinsel shone, wound up in itself, twisting and turning like shining snakes. Hanging decorations were folded neatly in one corner and then, beneath then were the plants, a holly wreath, some ivy, a miniature Christmas tree and the mistletoe.

His features blank he proceeded with stage one of mission: perfect Christmas.

****

Two hours later and the house was almost finished to Heero's satisfaction. He solemnly tugged at one end of the 'Merry Christmas' signs until it hung _exactly_ perfectly right over the kitchen door, before stepping back to survey his work.

It was perfect. There was just the right amount of glitter in the place, all tastefully positioned and carefully colour co-ordinated. Not a single bauble was out of place. It was beyond a doubt the most festive looking place Heero had ever seen. Not that he had seen very many festive places in real life, but in research for this mission he had looked at several on the Internet.

Nodding to himself he walked over to the door, careful to avoid the tinsel that hung there, before swinging it open and surveying the winter scene outside, oblivious to the icy wind that bit at his knees. He had been correct in his assumption that it would snow tonight. He hadn't expected to be wrong, but it would have ruined his plans had he been.

The purpose of this mission was to make Duo happy. Over the last few weeks he had seen just how much Deathscythe's pilot loved this time of year. He'd chattered even more than usual, and Wufei's sword had disappeared more than 4 times in the last week. Watching him had started to create an emotion inside him that he wasn't familiar with. He felt his face smile when he saw him happy, he felt embarrassed when alone with him. He had found himself trying to justify anything he did to him, and barely managing to stop these justifications coming out of his mouth. He had even started comparing everything to Duo. He had had little idea what was going on at first but after much analysing he had realised what it was, and this was what he had to do to show it.

He smiled properly as he recalled earlier that week, in the garden, when this plan had first presented itself. Until then he had not truly been sure of himself, of what was going on, of what he was supposed to do. But then he had decided. This was the right course of action. Duo would understand this. And it had to be perfect.

Scooping some snow into his bare hands he began stage two.

****

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Duo's eyes blinked open blearily. It usually took him at least an hour to get up, unless there was an emergency, but today, today was different.

Today was Christmas.

He jumped out of the door and ran to the room next to his… no Heero. Typical, every single day that guy was the first one up. No doubt by now he' be clattering away on his laptop and lamenting yet another day without a mission. Duo shook his head. Heero had to be the only person he knew who could be sad that he didn't need to go and blow a load of people up. Ah well… it was CHRISTMAS!

He ran into Quatre's room where the blond was sleeping peacefully, a tall brunet dead to the world next to him. Trowa ha obviously decided to make sure he was okay. They were so sweet; and they would make such a _cute_ couple.

He elected to leave them sleeping and save them the embarrassment of being woken up by a fellow pilot. With a bit of luck if they woke up together they'd finally get over themselves. Not much chance, but it was still a possibility. Pity he hadn't been able to buy the mistletoe. Maybe next year, if they hadn't got together before then.

However, that still left one pilot.

"Oh Wu-kins… Wu-bunny… Wu-babe… wonderful-Wu?" Duo sang as he entered the Chinese pilot's room. He entered quietly, so as not to give the still sleep-blind Wufei a target for his pillow. Before he finally got the exact right angle.

"MAXWELL!" the shout was music to his ears as he burst into fits of giggles. He had jumped right on top of Wufei in the bed, and his friend was not feeling especially friendly at the moment.

"What's wrong Wuffles?" Duo asked innocently. His violet eyes were huge and full of a vapid shine that made him look the part of the innocent party. Not that either of them actually believed it.

"One of these days I will kill you, Maxwell, and Yuy won't be able to save you." He glared at the other young man and pulled himself into a sitting position. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again this morning.

"That isn't the Christmas spirit, Fei-fei…" Duo admonished with a small smirk as Wufei shook his head and pushed him off the bed.

"Leave me alone Maxwell…" was the only reply he got and, bowing to his early morning victim he took his leave and slid down the banister.

…

…

"HOLY SHIT!"

The house was fully decorated. Walls had Christmas hangings on. There were streamers, and even fake snow on the Windows. It even had a colour scheme. Duo Maxwell was speechless. But a smile grew over his face, and his eyes sparkle with the reflections of the shining decorations. Reds, golds, and the odd patch of silver.

In awe he wandered through the rooms of the house, pausing to look at every single one. They were all beautifully decorated, each with a separate colour scheme. Black and purple, blue and silver, green and red, red and gold, white and blue. It was amazing, an every time he looked around he caught sight of something new, some little detail that made him pinch himself just in case he was dreaming.

There was even mistletoe and Duo felt his grin grow, maybe there was still a chance for a Christmas happy ending for Tro and Q.

Then he entered the kitchen, where, it seemed, all colour schemes and minimalist intentions had gone out of the window. In true Christmas tradition the decorator had taken the tacky to the extreme but had still managed, as Duo had never manage to do, to keep it tasteful.

And there was Heero, sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and sipping at a cup of coffee. He looked completely nonchalant about the mass of tinsel and sparkles he was surrounded by an only acknowledged Duo's presence with a flick of his eyes to the other pilot's face.

To tell the truth, Heero was slightly scared, and he didn't even have a real reason for it. He was scared that Duo wasn't going to like this. And if he didn't like this then what would he think of the rest of his present. He could hide his terror, he could squash it into a corner of his mind and pretend it wasn't there, but he was desperate for Duo's approval. This was important.

"Who…?" Duo's question fell from lips unused to such a long period of silence. Heero looked up at him and as their eyes met Duo's jaw fell open in surprise. "You… but I didn't think you… how… what? WHY?" Heero didn't answer. Duo liked it. He only had to look at those huge violet eyes to know that. With a bit of luck the next part of his plan would straighten out the rest of his questions.

He stood up, and put down his mug as Duo overcame his shock and began to chatter about all the little details he had seen and how much he liked it, also something about plans involving the mistletoe… There was something in there about wishing he had had the chance to put the star on the Christmas tree but Heero just let it wash over him. Duo was happy. He walked to the door an opened it, Duo following him as he went out.

"Oh… that's sweet, man… you even got a wreath for the door!" Duo exclaimed as he caught sight of that small detail. An arm was casually thrown over Heero's shoulders as he impassively led Duo into the garden. This was it, the scariest moment of his life so far, and he wasn't even in a life threatening situation. He mentally berated himself. He had been through scarier things than this. But through them there had never been the threat of rejection. Not from Duo anyway.

He just had to hope the baka understood.

****

Duo turned his eyes from Heero as they stopped, aware that he had to make them stop their feast now as Heero was obviously showing him something. Maybe he'd covered the house in tacky lights as well… nah, too obvious to enemies. Then he saw it. He could feel Heero tense up next to him as his jaw dropped open for the third time in one morning. That could not be good. But he didn't care.

Standing in front of him was a snow man, and from Heero's reaction, he had made that as well. Duo couldn't think of anything to say. What was in front of him seemed to negate all his words.

It was a perfect Replica of him.

But it was so much more than that, it was a message, a sign, a punch in the face.

He turned to Heero, who was still as stoic as ever beside him. He was staring straight ahead, rigidly controlling himself. Duo grinned and the words came back to him. Words always were his strong point, and actions it seemed were Heero's. He'd have to check that out when they got back to the house, but that was off topic.

"Aishiteru Hee-chan." He murmured with a smile, and was graced, by some Christmas miracle that he was going to have to remember to thank someone for at some point, by one in return.

So, 'ya want another chapter, or not? 

Please review (even if you on't!)


	4. Christmas Day Pt 2

****

AN: Wow… thank you all SO much for this I got _so _many reviews ^_^ THANK YOU ALL!! Also I am _very_ sorry about not upating that fast it was just… Christmas, at my grandparent's house, where they have no computer, let alone the internet, an my own PC is complete crap an it has no d unless I hit it very har repeately….¬¬ so I ha to sen this not only to be betaed but to have all the ds put in… ¬¬ I got it back yesteray, but, owing to a New Year's party I was unable to post it… until now…

****

Thank yous: 

Bunch-o-nuts- here is your next chapter…. Hope you like it ^_^

Link Worshipper- Sorry if the ening seeme rushe to you, I looke back over it an I agree it was possibly slightly too fast, but what the hell… it's Christmas … Though I'll bear it in mind next time! Oh and on't worry this chapter has a lot of 1x2 in… but it has a lot of 3x4 in as well… Quatre came an hijacke the story somewhere… he keeps oing that!

Moonmyst- Sorry, Wu-bubbles still hasn't got anyone, but if it's any consolation my beta has ecided that she will kinap him… O.o an happy belate birthay.

Fairy of irrelevance- your wish, is my comman, here, as per request more 1x2 an a nice fluffy ening for 3 an 4… ^_^

Icetastesnice… cool name! Gla to know you want another chapter, sorry for being so long about it.

Lay Briony- Arigato! Hope you think the last chapter is as goo

Hitomi no Shi- I'm NOT BLEH!!! Thank you! I was a bit worrie it was a little too cliché, but apparently not… yay

Arkmus- yeah I love the ecorations too, one of my fave parts of Christmas is ecorating the tree…Thanks for reviewing again.

Ea Angel- again your name has been mutilate by my computer, sorry! L Happy you like it.

Silvercelticragon - Sorry I took so long, on't hurt me… please!

Mite Mite- I have one as you commane! One last chapter, to roun things off…

Zoiac- another chapter, with 3x4 an, you guesse it, the ol favourite- MISTLETOE!

Blue Pig- Thanks!!!!!!!

Akennea- here's the last chappie, thanks for reviewing.

Golen wings- Thanks for the help offer, at a couple of points I almost took you up on it, my Muses neee a kick start… sorry _again_ for being so slow ^^;; I'm ba at the upating thing… Thanks for reviewing, happy you like it!

Griffen cub- thankeees!

Kitty Kat 0303- Thank you!

Lilshini02- Thanks!

Starlight Soul- kina what you aske for… hope you like it!

Trowa's Tenshi- **evil grin** rea on an fin out!

HeeroDuo4eva- Last chapter… hope you like it… Thanks!

Gunam06serenity- postin more, posting more! Thanks for reviewing!

Reaerlurker- Here is the last installment…. Enjoy! 

Arizosa- I _knew_ he was a bit OOC… he's probably even more so this chapter… but it helps the fluff along… well that's my excuse. I in't take you avice about the separate story coz I in't really have enough steam or inspiration to o more than one chapter more, an also, the last chapter in't seem to quite…. En to me… sorry if you're isappointe, hope you like it anyway…. Thanks!

Only nee two more reviews to make this my most reviewe fic ever! ^_^ I'm actually please with this. It just starte out as a drabble written in a slow IT lesson an inspire by a wonerful chibi pic (all hail arkmus!) an look what it became! 

****

Snow Heero 4

Eyes blinked open slowly, traces of sleep still lingering in aquamarine depths. Quatre slowly raised himself up in his bed, rubbing his inattentive eyes to try and force the sleep from them.

His room was still dark, an unusual shade of blue owing to the curtains, which hung by the window. It took a moment for him to get used to the shadows and look around the room. He had the feeling something was wrong but he couldn't quite work out what it was.

Then his eyes fell on the chair in the corner, and they widened in both alarm an disbelief. Trowa.

He looked down at the bed covers and felt his face begin to flush brilliant red, luckily invisible in the blue light. The taller pilot wasn't awake yet, a fact Quatre was highly grateful for. As long as he didn't make too loud a noise, he could get out of this only embarrassing himself.

He wasn't sure how long he had felt like this about Trowa, maybe it was when he had first walked out of Heavyarms, or perhaps when they had first played a duet. The tune danced in his mind, a memory that he could never forget. But the first time he had known it had been when Trowa had left, as he had called out of that window at him and heard his name… He broke off this line of thought, if he continued this way he would sound like one of the horrendous romance novels his sisters like so much. He shuddered. He may have been brought up with 29 girls but there were some things even he wouldn't stoop to.

He slowly walked over to the window, using all his training so as not to make a noise and wake the sleeping acrobat. He looked so peaceful asleep, and his lips curved in what was almost a smile. The way his hair fell seemed gentler, more natural and there the blue lighting made him look more like a slumbering ghost. Quatre smiled, the irony of the thought not lost on him. To many people Trowa was ghost-like, standing in the background, not talking and simply observing all that happened, but Quatre wasn't most people. When he walked into a room Trowa was the first person he saw, he was always vividly aware of his presence. It might have been his Uchuu no kokoru (sp Claire?) but he could just feel when the other was around, and when he was not, it felt as though one of his sense had been taken away.

And there he went again with the sappy romantic thoughts. He shook his head. If Duo knew what he was thinking… but then again, if Duo knew what he was thinking then he probably laugh and tell him to get over himself and wake his 'sleeping beauty' with a kiss.

The thought entertained itself in his mind for a moment before running off, terrified at the prospect of ever becoming reality. He could never do that, it just wasn't in him to be so… forward. And anyway, he thought with a slight hint of bitterness, Duo was one to talk, wasn't he. He shouldn't be so quick giving out advice until he'd gone and kissed Heero's brains out. He suppressed a childish giggle at the thought, no, he couldn't wake Trowa. He had to be quiet.

But he couldn't resist a little peek out of the window at the new day. Carefully he raised one corner of the curtain and peered out. What he saw made him gasp.

****

Now that the pleasantries were out of the way Duo launched himself at Heero and tackled him to the snowy floor, being careful to roll him _away_ from the snow sculpture. His arms wrapped round the boy and he laughed delightedly as his shoulders were gripped by firm hands.

"Get off me, baka," Heero glared, but it was spoiled by the smile tugging joyfully at his lips. Duo shook his head playfully.

"Shan't" he said sticking his tongue out. Before he knew where he was Heero had rolled him over and the tables were turned, he laughed again, unable to suppress his happiness. "If you wanted to get on top of me Hee-chan, all you had to do was ask!" He told the other boy with a wink, this was too much fun. Heero looked own at him speculatively and he found his eyes riveted to his face. The smile was small, but it was there and it was… for lack of a better word… perfect.

"It is traditional," Heero began, enunciating every word carefully, having obviously put a lot of thought into them. "to give presents on Christmas day…" Duo nodded, unsure where this was going, but glad to be there anyway. "And I have given you your present." Another nod from Duo. Heero blushed slightly and Duo looked up at him confused, he seemed to be debating with himself whether or not to say something, but for once, Duo Maxwell did not interrupt: this was important, and as such he would not stop it.

"Do I get one?" Heero asked in a small voice, he sounded completely unsure for a moment, and Duo swore that for half a microsecond a look of intense vulnerability flashed through his eyes, but the mask, albeit a smiling one, was up again in seconds. It would take a while to bring that mask down, but Duo was more than happy to work at it.

But now, he had to answer the question. His grin widened and he felt his mouth open.

"Of course, Hee-chan," he assured the boy, "What would you like?" And with those words the perfect smile grew until Duo could see the slightest hint of white teeth between the lips. Then he realized that that smile was coming closer.

"You…" was the reply he more felt than heard as Heero breathed it across his face before leaning down and gently pressing their lips together. It was over far too quick for Duo's liking and, as Heero drew back, his hands and legs still pinning the braided boy to the ground, the uncertainty could be seen again, holding on just an infinitesimal bit longer this time.

"Then I'm yours…" he murmured back before latching a hand in Heero's messy hair and pulling him down once more.

****

"What's wrong little one?" Quatre jumped at the softly spoken question from behind him and turned to find Trowa's face only half a foot from his own. The blush was back in full flower as he struggled to remember what _had_ been wrong. Then it came flashing back into his mind with trumpets blaring and a full garrison of Aries suits firing their canons. 

"Duo and Heero… outside…" it was all he could think of to say, he nodded toward the curtains, which Trowa soon drew back curiously. He took advantage of the moment to draw himself together. Then, taking a deep breath, he gazed out of the window with Trowa. They stood there for a moment, silent, but a million thoughts were whirling and twirling their way through the blonde's mind.

Looking out at Duo, or rather, what he could see of Duo from underneath Heero, had caught him by surprise, it had given him a wake up call. Even though he had been trying to get the pair together as hard as he could for a helluva long time… Allah knew that he had maneuvered them into rooming together enough, and as for the missions… But he had always used Duo's unrequited longings for Heero as a safety net for his own. As long as Duo hadn't done anything about it he didn't feel that he needed to. But seeing Duo on the lawn with Heero had suddenly ripped away that safety net and now he was standing on the tight rope with nothing beneath him but hard, hard ground, and if he took that plunge he just had to hope Trowa would catch him…

He had no excuses now, no feeble way to work his way out of it. Duo had just, probably without realizing it, forced him across the point of no return, and he was terrified.

He shot a sideways glance at Trowa, whose only noticeable surprise at the sight was the slight twitch of an eyebrow, but Quatre could feel the shock emanating from him, along with a hefty amount of joy, happiness and love from the couple in the garden.

"Perhaps we should go downstairs." He suggested, drawing away from the window. Trowa nodded his agreement and they left their friends to their privacy.

****

Cold began to seep into Duo's min, where seconds before there had only been warmth and Heero. Suddenly he began to register that, just perhaps, the snow covered lawn was not the best place to be making out with your new boyfriend and object of your more… _interesting_ dreams for the past few months. The snow beneath them was melting and the water was seeping into his clothes, and no doubt his braid was an absolute _mess_. Reluctantly, he pushed Heero away slightly.

The look on the guys face was just priceless, and Duo burst out laughing. It was a mixture of irritation and a pout, it was really quite adorable and Duo reached up and gave it a quick kiss just to reassure Heero that he wasn't backing out.

"As much as I love what we're doing right now," he said smiling, "do you think we could take it inside because I'm not wearing a coat and my back it getting slightly damp." Heero blinked and then, in seconds, he was on his feet and pulling Duo up into his arms, half carrying, half dragging him into the house, muttering the whole time.

"Heero no baka… cold… could get ill… Baka….K'so…" Duo only overheard the odd few words, and a tender smile came to his mouth, which had previously been twisted in confusion.

"It's ok, Hee-chan," he soothed as soon as they were inside the door. "I'm fine… a little water isn't going to hurt Shinigami…" Heero turned to him, mask firmly in place, but Duo was getting good at reading that mask. He could sense the concern behind it as the japanese boy surveyed him, trying to assess his words against his state.

"Daijoubu?" he asked, a hint of hesitation in his voice. Duo nodded.

"Hai, dajoubu." But, unfortunately it was then his body decided to take over from his mind and his teeth began to chatter. Heero's eyes opened slightly wider for a split second before he bundled Duo up and carried him to the seat next to the fire. He wasn't having Duo fall ill, not only would it hurt the mission it would also… he just didn't want him to be ill.

He was so engrossed in watching Duo that he didn't notice Quatre and Trowa's entrance as they stared in silent wonder at the beautiful decorations that hung everywhere, but they saw him, and stopped in the door way as they watched Heero watch Duo. Quatre was biting his lip not to say 'awwww', knowing the Perfect soldier's glare would not be pretty if he was patronised, and neither would Quatre's death.

Trowa coughed discreetly and Heero and Duo's heads snapped round to look at them, the faintest hint of a blush dusted Heero's cheeks but Duo's mouth was curved broadly in the patent Maxwell grin ™. He was still shivering and Quatre made to take a step toward him. It looked like the couple's 'fun' in the snow had had a slightly detrimental effect on Duo's health. But Duo stopped him.

"Uh uh u-uh…" he said wagging his finger, "Stay right where you are Q-ball… and you Troman." The pair shared a look of confusion, but remained in the doorway. Duo silently thanked Heero for this opportunity before opening his mouth again. Time to stop the precarious and tedious dance that had been Trowa and Quatre's relationship ever since the pair had met.

"Now look up." He turned and his eyes met Heero's, an unspoken understanding passed between them, Heero incline his head at the unspoken thanks and praise.

Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton looked up to see an innocuous looking plant with white berries hanging above their heads- mistletoe. They both blushed a brilliant crimson colour, and Quatre shot Duo a half-hearted glare. But the self-proclaimed God of Death just stood up and took a bow, and Heero merely sat with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Then he looked back to Trowa, whose eye displayed a terror almost as great as the one Quatre himself was feeling, but then the look became pensive.

"We must bow to Tradition, little one," he murmured, loud enough for only Quatre to hear, and suddenly the blonde's heart was in his throat. They were going to do this, they were really going to do this.

Tentatively one of Trowa's hands cupped his cheek and he felt himself lean into the touch, unconscious desires taking over. He raised himself up on tiptoe slightly, drawing ever closer to the inevitable moment. Trowa was leaning down.

Duo looked on, anxiously rooting for his friends, and hoping they didn't pass up such a perfect opportunity.

And their lips met.

Quatre felt himself inhale at the torrent of emotions he found himself part of. They washed through him as his lips slowly yielded to Trowa's. Their kiss was gentle, tender, but the storm of pent up feelings was not and the dam had broken. It was the most amazing high he had ever been on, better than caffeine, better than that one time when Iria had fed him all the sugar. He was riding on the crest of the emotions and he didn't have time to catch his breath as he was swept along in an unbelievable flow of love, happiness, longing and wonder. It was pure bliss and complete ecstasy. It was perfect.

Then it was over.

A few minutes later, Quatre was sure, he had got his breath back and he was dimly aware of Trowa's arm holding up his body. He smiled shyly upwards. Trowa had caught him.

There was little need for words as Trowa led Quatre off to a room for a little… 'relaxation'.

"Y'know," Duo said to Heero, raising an eyebrow, "maybe we should give that mistletoe a go. It looks damn go…" He was cut off before he finished the sentence as Heero carried him into the doorway and once more brought their lips together.

Heero was please with himself. Ninmu Kanryou, he thought to himself. Slightly startled by the things a simple Snow Heero could do…

****

~*OWARI*~

for real this time… I hope 

Goodbye to you all, an HAPPY NEW YEAR AN A BELATE MERRY CHRISTMAS! You can all have Christmas plushies of the G-boys! **hans roun plushies** 

Now, before I go I just have time to plug one of my other fics (Shameless self avertising rocks!) This is just if you want to rea it. I've just starte to uploa it… Shinigami's Gem….AU 1x2 an 3x4 (naturally) with about a million sub plots… It's quite long, but if you're into fantasy AU's please rea it… thanks ^^;; 

Now that that's over…

__

Read and review


End file.
